Wrestler Template
The following is a template for how to create a wrestler profile. Bear in mind you do not need to do every element, though more is, in fact, more. Ideally wherever you see brackets you remove and fill in. (Wrestler Template), also known as (nickname), is a (gender) wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in (month) of (year). (Manager or valet is usually mentioned here) (If person currently holds title mention it here) Appearance and Persona Alignment: (Face or Heel) Name: (character's real name) Date of Birth/Age: (either an exact date or just a number, in the latter case just calling it age) Hometown: (where do they live) Height: (in feet and inches) Weight: (in pounds) Build: (muscular, stocky, thin, athletic, etc, describe their basic shape) Appearance: (hair is a big thing here as well as distinguishing marks that aren't tattoos) Out of Ring Attire: (what they wear when tehy're not gonna wrestle) Shirts: (if the character had a lot of shirts list them here) Ring attire: (what they typically wear in the ring) Tattoos: (describe the images depicted and their location on the body) Attitude: (personality) Victory Attitude: (typical reaction to a win) Loss Attitude: (typical reaction to a loss) Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: (sum up their fighting style and history in wrestling prior to joining WWI) Preferred Hardcore Weapon: (weapon of choice, can be a lot of stuff) Preferred Match Type: (a specialty match they love or are really good in) Entrance Music (if before music kicks in there's a sound effect note it here and put 'followed by...') (song name) by (artist name) (you need to put the youtube video's unique code down below between the >< you can get it out of the url, should be v=something) Sequence (describe their entrance here) Moves Strikes (list basic standing moves in bullet format, though you can just describe them vaguely) Grapples (any move that requires grappling can be listed here, including suplexes and what not, again with bullets and if there are mutliple variants of the same basic move like a suplex you can use sub-bullets which are 2) Running (list moves via bullet points that require a running start, including clotheslines) Aerial (list moves that require the wrestler to jump off of something in bullet form) Submissions (list favored submissions in bullet format) Signature Moves (signature moves are big moves that the wrestler might have given a unique name to and usually help set up for a finisher, not usually being a finisher themselves) * (move name) (description in brackets) Finishers * (move name) (description in brackets, plus explanation of what kind of finisher it is be it primary, aerial, submission) Typical Finish Method (if the wrestler has a typical way they end matches describe it here) (Stable Name) (list members of stable here in bullet form) Title History (list of title reigns in bullet format with number of times title has been held, mention tag partner for tag championship, if no titles held don't include section) Trivia (random factoids about character like what they endorse and their personal life) Category:Wrestlers Category:Guides